


¿Sabes por qué me necesitas?

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-06
Updated: 2009-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	¿Sabes por qué me necesitas?

¿Sabes por qué me necesitas aquí, Potter?

Porque necesitas permanentemente que te diga que eres estúpido; porque si no te lo digo no pensarás en las mil formas de defenderte, no descubrirás que eres valioso además de pedante.

(Tienes que saber que sólo cuando no eres perfecto puedo amarte)

Alguien que te haga ver que no todos en el mundo son buenos; porque si no confiarías eternamente y tú más que nadie debes cuidarte.

Alguien que te muestre que el odio y el amor son un mismo sentimiento. La pasión no está prohibida.

Porque sin mí tu vida sería aburrida.

 

¿Sabes por qué te necesito, Draco?

Porque necesito permanentemente alguien que me diga que soy estúpido. Si no te tuviera, a mis años seguiría tomando decisiones basándome en mis intestinos.

(Tienes que saber que no soy perfecto y aún así amarme)

Alguien que me recuerde que incluso las personas más irremediables son personas; hay que estar alerta frente a todos, especialmente frente a ti, pero siempre dando una oportunidad.

Alguien que me muestre que en el amor no hay negro ni blanco. La pasión puede estar tan cargada de cariño como de ira.

Sin ti mi vida no sería vida.


End file.
